1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for searching for information within Space of Interest (hereinafter referred to as an ‘SOI’) and, more particularly, to an apparatus for searching for position information, which is capable of precisely searching for several pieces of information, etc. within an SOI by limiting the SOI.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, technology for setting coordinates X/Y in a specific point included in map information and providing data matched with the set coordinates is used in a conventional apparatus for searching for position information. The specific point refers to a firm or shop name or a name which may become the subject of interest of a user. The set coordinates are connected to Point Of Interest (hereinafter referred to as a ‘POI’) information, thus providing data desired by the user.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional method of searching for position information. The conventional method is described in short with reference to FIG. 1.
For example, a user may search for a game machine store placed within an electron land. In this case, the user may enter a search word “Electron Land Game Machine”. In this case, however, as shown in FIG. 1, not only a game machine store A placed within the electron land, but also a game machine store B not placed within the electron land is provided as the result of the search.
This is because in the conventional method, when position information is searched for, only the X/Y coordinates of a POI are displayed in a map and only a name or category similar to a keyword entered by a user is searched for. Accordingly, the conventional method is problematic in that the result of the search is not correct because all the stores, such as Yongsan Electron Shopping Center which has a keyword similar to a game machine and which is adjacent to Yongsan Electron Land, are outputted although the user has wanted to search for a store related to the game machine within Yongsan Electron Land. In other words, the conventional method is problematic in that a condition that “the store desired by the user is placed only within the electron land” is not satisfied.